


na.

by AKartUuuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKartUuuu/pseuds/AKartUuuu
Summary: 很久之后他慢慢睁开眼，透过眼泪看到模糊的人影，接着发觉自己在床上。他抬起身试图辨认那人是谁，但被身上一阵刺痛吓的一哆嗦。他除了兜帽一丝不挂，大臂小臂胸脯上都插满细细的输液针，针上固定用的倒刺反向撕开皮肤渗出血珠。他想把那些让人眼花缭乱的线拔掉，扔开，但是那个人影向前探身把他按回床上，接着他看清了另一个人的脸。
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	na.

他又被强制灌下营养液，从后面。他记不清时间，直到身旁的男人用力捏了把他的腰，再到肚子，再到小腹，再上伸到乳房，用力揪住乳尖。热气呼在耳边，接着他感受到低温的手掌覆上整个胸部揉捏。他压不住腿根的震颤，他可能发烧，生病了，或者只是精神衰弱到令人怜悯，他只记得之前有很多男人操了他好久，没有休息时间，屁股里总有东西进进出出。他浑身难受。

男人们操累了就用灌肠折磨他，他被挂在半空，下半身死死绑紧，腹部像怀孕一样涨大。没人想也没人敢摘他的面具，况且肠道吸收的效果比从口摄入更好。腹部酸胀发疼，大脑充血无法思考，强光让他头晕。他知道他会被就这样抛弃好久，久到他什么都察觉不到，直到某个人的脚步声惊醒他，他们来玩了。他没有精力去害怕了，任凭他们玩弄胸部和屁股，把手指抠进逼里，随便塞点什么堵住湿漉漉的阴道。

他知道他的身体变了，脂肪增加，肌肉减少，变得柔软驯服，更多汁美味（各种意义上）。男人们最喜欢把自己的阴茎捅进他抗拒的身体，一边捏住阴蒂，感受异常高热的肉壁痉挛着被迫放松。他不会挣扎，大多数情况是因为他在发烧，像被浸在热水里，被窒息和无助环绕。

但不代表他没有爽过。男人们用蜂蜜润滑，把蠕动的虫子塞进肛门和逼里再用塞子堵住。他后知后觉地感到害怕，挣扎扭动但被捆得更紧，他感觉肉虫们的足和口在啃食他内部，由深至浅，细痒伴随疼痛又把他缓慢的推上高潮。他哭了，颤抖着发出不成型的字句。光线刺激得他像一只受惊的动物。他想逃，但马上意识到自己已经脱力倒在地上，男人们的影子晃动着，嘲笑和口哨声模糊不清，让他觉得自己又湿了点。溢出的淫水和蜂蜜搅和着变成一摊摊水迹，把下身搞得黏糊糊的。虫子在他身体里蠕动，这太扭曲了，甚至能感觉到有东西已经碰到了宫口，让他小声呻吟。他想蜷缩起来，但是被一个人的鞋尖踩住手腕，用力揉搓摊开。肌肉酸痛到使不上劲，只有胸膛快速起伏。然后其他男人凑了过来，有什么东西重重地压在腹部，疼痛让他潮吹，抽动着流出水。他被吓到了，尖叫出声又马上反悔。这下他成了那条可怜的蠕虫，被踢打挤压，手腕反剪在背后，最大限度地把胸腹暴露出来。弱者祈求怜悯的姿势，他想。有人用鞋尖碾上阴蒂，一次又一次让他失神潮吹。

几次殴打之后的休息时间，因为疼痛头晕目眩，他本能地用手护住最胀痛的腹部，蜷缩着面朝地板大口喘气，气体突然涌进大脑让他眩晕。有人把他的手扯开按在地上，并不温和地按上腹部，拔掉堵塞物，挤出他体内还在蠕动的虫子，把脏东西粗暴的抠挖干净。  
“这是一次训练，你要为我们做一个好母亲。”  
扭动的小生物被移走，男人们便用其他东西填满他的两个洞。之后他前后都被灌满了精液，迷迷糊糊地闭上眼想睡觉休息但头痛得像是被锯开。

他的乳房能产奶，不过效率不高。男人似乎很喜欢玩他深棕色的乳头，从背后环住他，用力揪起乳头，按压乳尖，让痛感逼他退缩着往后躲避，后脑勺撞上男人的胸膛。这个动作往往能勾出一串稀薄的乳汁，断断续续地流下，沾湿男人的手指，当然还有他痛苦的吸气声。

有次他难得的没有被束缚双手，而是被男人们牵来的野兽压制在地上。野兽的阴茎凿进他的肠道，上面的尖刺重重碾过内壁。男人们说如果他能自己把奶挤出来，就让野兽放过他。所以现在他一丝不挂，毛发和皮肤的接触让他发抖也让他十分缺乏安全感——脖子被叼着，上身被压制，屁股翘起来像个不知廉耻的婊子。肿胀的乳尖在手心里摩擦，断断续续的刺激让他难以自制到想哭。他想抽出另一只手却因为上半身的动作被狠狠咬了一口，换来另一阵剧烈疼痛，电流一样让他全身绷紧。他手指颤抖着摸上乳头，想用力挤压却因为怕疼而迟疑。野兽还在辛勤地用鸡巴开凿他的肛门，直到后来他的大脑烧得让他几乎昏掉，连捏捏自己这种小事都做不到了，总是处于高热对智力有直接影响。男人们扫兴了，踢他的肋骨逼来他的抽气哀鸣，他只好动动腰，用地板摩擦乳头为了讨好那些男人，休息几下攒了力气又只敢用指尖碰自己的奶子。最后野兽在他体内成结，吃不下的精液和淫水从红肿的肛口溢出来他也没有挤出奶，躺在地板上哆嗦着呻吟，胸口涨得发疼。

**Author's Note:**

> 对我没写完  
> 呜呜


End file.
